The Forest for The Trees
by CorvidaeCorvusCorax
Summary: Gilly sees her limitations, John sees her potential. Part two of the Fireball series.


_A/N: I've decided to continue the Fireball series. It was super fun to write again._

* * *

 **The Forest for the Trees**

" _Damn it_ ," Gilly shouted, huffing and blowing her bangs out of her face in the process. The serene forest around her drifted away to reveal the recreation room in the mansion. John stood in front of her, both impressed and disappointed.

"You almost had it."

"Yeah, but I can't keep it up," Gilly brushed her long, black hair back over her shoulders and shrugged off her sweater. She was really working up a sweat now and she was growing more frustrated, "It's taking too much energy. Let's just give it up for a minute."

Through lessons with the professor and the teachers at the school, she was able to work on building complex illusions. Before, she was able to create what she called the "white room." Just a simple room with no windows or doors.

"You need to compose yourself," Xavier told her, "Stay calm and focused on what you're trying to create."

She was never a calm person, and through the last couple weeks, John was able to see it in her face that she was growing anxious at her inability to use her powers to an advantage.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "You need to calm down for a minute and focus. You can't give up just because it doesn't work out the first time."

"This isn't the first time," She growled through her teeth, "How long is it going to take before I can actually be useful?"

He understood the feeling. Sure, he'd lost control a few times and became impatient when he realized he could only _control_ fire and not create it himself. Now it came naturally to him, like slipping into an old pair of shoes. He saw the desperation in her eyes and wanted to tell her the stories of his first time using his abilities. Instead, he agreed with her.

"Fine, let's take a little break," He said, "How about we go outside, get some fresh air?"

* * *

It was a cool, autumn afternoon. Gilly wrapped her sweater tightly around herself and crossed her arms over her body to protect herself from the breeze. He never had a problem before with temperature. The sky was a chalky light grey and rain threatened to come later in the evening.

They found a spot that was a little more secluded, covered by a big tree whose leaves were rapidly falling from the branches. Every so often one would land nearby, prompting her to pick it up and crinkle it in her hands until only a skeletal stem remained. She was still annoyed, and it showed.

"I know it sucks," He said, after they sat in silence for some time. He played with his Zippo lighter anxiously, "You never really had a place to learn before."

"I just feel like maybe I'm being pushed too hard," Gilly sighed, "Like maybe I was never meant to go that far with my powers."

"You can do it," He shrugged, "Even if it's for a minute, you still can."

"Easy for you to say, " She grumbled, "All you have to do is _click_ ," She mimicked the Zippo, "and just-boom-fireballs."

"Yeah, but I learned some pretty useful tricks here," He said, standing up. He offered her hand to him. She grabbed it and went to stand up. Her hand was like ice, but his was warm and nice. He didn't let go when she was at full height, either, "Just focus on something that makes you feel nothing, then think about something that makes you happy."

"That doesn't sound easy," She replied, "I'm not just talking about the whole Goth kid thing."

"I know it sounds silly, but the professor is kind of right."

"Yeah I know the whole calm and focused routine," She nodded, pulling her hand from his, "Look, I'm gonna go back in and try to get some work done-"

"Just trust me for a second," He grabbed her hand again, "Show me the forest, Gilly."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She stood there in front of him, closing her eyes. She felt like an idiot, standing there feeling John's eyes on her. His hand was what she decided to focus on. Taking a few deep breaths, she imagined a quiet forest, like the one her house stood in front of for all those years.

Her first thoughts were of her family living in that house. Two parents, an older brother and a dog. Her face scrunched a little, which he took notice of.

"Think of something else," He reminded her.

She thought of the forest again, only instead of thinking about her family, she imagined being there alone. John was still tethered to her by her hand. She wondered if it was working yet, "Anything at all?"

John looked around him, seeing only a white room with a window in it. Outside the window, he saw a thickly wooded forest, "You're thinking about it in the background. Look around."

When she opened her eyes and saw the white room, she let out a sigh of disappointment, "Great." She held on to the room, though, and his hand, "At least there's a window this time."

"Gilly, this is still incredible," He said, "You have no idea how much potential you have." A warm feeling grew in her stomach, and the room brightened up. It looked like real sunshine instead of sanitary hospital lights in the white room.

"Should I keep trying?" Her voice was small, and her green eyes were more doe-like than usual, "We've been here for longer than before."

"Do you want to see the forest?"

She nodded, and trying something different, she focused on John. The floor of the room shook a little, and he watched, in awe, as a sapling grew next to him. It started out no bigger than a dandelion and soon grew to a seven foot tall pine. He looked up and the ceiling became a canopy of green, with a sun that hung above them.

"I did it," She smiled broadly. However, she felt a twitch in her forehead and the forest sunk into the ground once more, the sky turning a slate color. Pulling her hand from John's she placed in on her forehead. She was clammy now, having exhausted herself. She felt faint, but confident.

"You did _something_ ," He added. A raindrop hit him square on the nose. He wrapped an arm around her to steady her, "We should head inside."


End file.
